En busqueda de la verdad
by Jennyfer S. Lleneri
Summary: Los hermanos Elric siguen su viaje para regresar sus cuerpos a la normalidad y se topan con 3 alquimistas, tan distintos entre si pero iguales en algo. Todos saben algo o están relacionados con la transmutación humana.
1. Cap 1 pelea en el bar

Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece

Capitulo 1 Pelea en el bar

El clima lluvioso que reinaba provocaba una horrible depresión. Todo era tan triste y melancólico. Las grandes calles, que días anteriores estarían llenas de gente, estaban casi vacías.

La noche estaba cayendo en la ciudad mientras dos personas curiosas caminaban sin sentido. La primera, un chico rubio de baja estatura con una gabardina roja; la segunda, era un hombre en una gran armadura. El ruido metálico que provocaba la armadura distorsionaba el dulce sonido del agua cayendo. Todo lo demás era calma... hasta que se oyó un gruñido.

Tengo hambre- dijo el chico rubio. El otro se detuvo, callando momentáneamente el sonido metálico.

Deberíamos buscar un lugar donde comer y hospedarnos- opinó, el chico rubio asintió buscando con la vista algún lugar para descansar.

Mira, allá- dijo la segunda persona señalando una vieja posada. A un lado había un pequeño bar que a penas lograba verse entre las oscuras calles.

Bueno, algo es mejor que nada- comentó el chico.

La posada olía a humedad y a pesar de ser vieja, estaba confortable. O al menos eso pensaron, ya que segundos después de instalarse, se escucho un gran ruido proveniente del bar. Una horrible fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo abajo, celebrando algún idiotez de los trabajadores locales. Recordando el hambre que los había motivado a buscar refugio, los dos bajaron tratando de no llamar la atención.

Para su suerte, ya había alguien llamando la atención como para que alguien se diera cuenta de sus presencias. Una mujer joven estaba parada en la barra, junto a un hombre tomando de un gran jarro de cerveza. Estaban haciendo competencias de bebida para ver quien aguantaba más. Al parecer la mujer iba ganando.

Fondo, fondo, fondo- gritaban una y otra vez los demás clientes mientras la mujer bebía el contenido del jarro como su de una aspiradora se tratará. El hombre a su lado cayó hecho paja apenas termino mientras la mujer gritaba de emoción y para que le trajeran otro jarro.

¿Quién se anima a retarla?- grito un hombre que estaba sentado cerca de la barra. En sus manos cargaba una gran bolsa de tela negra llena de monedas. –Quien le gane, tendrá todo este dinero- agregó sacudiendo la bolsa, el contenido sonó suavemente y algunos hombres hicieron fila para retar a la mujer.

Pero que estupideces- bostezó el rubio mientras llamaba al mesero para pedir comida.

Fondo, fondo, fondo- volvieron a gritar las personas mientras continuaba la competencia de bebidas.

Me pregunto cuanto aguantará- comentó el mesero acercándose a la mesa – con ese jarro es el decimo de la noche-

¿Décimo?- preguntó el hombre de la armadura. El mesero asintió, más gritos se hicieron sonar en el local, la mujer había ganado de nuevo. El hombre de la bolsa de dinero recogía las ganancias de las apuestas que se habían realizado. El rubio no les tomó importancia y pidió su comida.

¿Quién más se atreve a retarla?- gritó el hombre sacudiendo fuertemente la bolsa. La mujer seguía parada en la barra observando a todos. Los clientes se volteaban a ver dudosos. -¡Vamos! –grito el hombre. Pero nadie se acercó, cada uno se alejó a un rincón del bar. El hombre suspiró mientras la mujer bajaba de la barra decepcionada.

¿Cuánto ganamos?- preguntó ella mirando la bolsa, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. –Bah, pensé que había ganado más este día-

No creo que debamos seguir con esto, digo no sufrimos tanto del dinero- comentó el hombre guardando la bolsa. La mujer suspiró.

Tienes razón pero eso será otro día, déjame disfrutar de mis vacaciones- dijo la mujer pidiendo otro jarro de cerveza.

Pues ese otro día es pasado mañana, tienes que regresar a tu revisión anual- dijo el hombre, ante esas palabras la chica se dejó caer en la barra - ¿Estas bien¿En serio ya estas borracha? –

¡No, no lo estoy! Lo que pasa es que no tienes que recordarme cosas tan horribles como revisiones anuales- dijo la mujer molesta. El hombre rió sacudiéndole la melena.

ya tienes todo listo, no sé de que te preocupas-

Me da nervios porque seré unas de las pocas mujeres que estén alli. Además no estoy para soportar superiores- dijo ella, dándose vuelta y mirando el local. Lo hacia tranquilamente, hasta que reparo en un tipo vistiendo una armadura. Se llevó el jarro de cerveza a la boca mientras visualizaba bien al acompañante del tipo de armadura. Al hacerlo, escupió la bebida.

¿Qué sucede? No me digas que viste de nuevo un ratón.- comento burlonamente el hombre. La mujer lo hizo voltearse antes que el chico rubio los mirará a la cara.

No, tonto. ¿Ves al tipo de armadura y al chico enano que esta a su lado?- pregunto ella. El hombre volteo rápidamente mirando fijamente hacia ese lugar- ¡Se discreto! – vocifero regresándole la cabeza a su lugar –Bien, ellos dos, si mi memoria no me falla, son los hermanos Elric-

¿Los famosos hermanos Elric? Entonces... ¿El tipo de la armadura es el mentado Full Metal? –pregunto el hombre, el rubio estornudo.

Er, no. El full Metal es el rubio- dijo ella, el hombre se paró sorprendido.

¿El chico pequeño es el famoso alquimista Full Metal?- gritó mientras la mujer intentaba callarlo. El rubio se paró con una gran vena en la cabeza.

�¿A quién le llamas ser microscópico tan pequeño que no se puede ver ni con una lupa! –grito el rubio tomando al hombre mientras le daba vueltas por todo el local.

Ah, espera, él nunca dijo todo eso- dijo la mujer viendo como su amigo se comenzaba a marear. El hombre de la armadura se acercó con la cabeza baja. El rubio se había cansado de darle vueltas al hombre (y además ya se había mareado) por lo que optó por acercarse con la mujer.

¿Qué? Yo no dije nunca nada, además dejaste a Dimitri en estado de coma- comentó la mujer mirando al hombre mareado en el piso.

Hermano, contrólate por favor- intervino la armadura. –Ellos no han hecho nada- ante eso los hombres del lugar ya estaban rodeando al rubio.

Claro que si lo han hecho, nos han dicho que este muchacho es un alquimista del estado, y aquí no nos agradan los alquimista del estado- dijo uno de ellos, al parecer el líder, que estaba ya muy ebrio. Dimitri, se acercó arrastrando hacia la mujer.

¿Por eso me decías que me callar�?- pregunto apenas logró levantarse.

Bien hecho genio, ahora tendremos que correr, junto al Full Metal- dijo ella sacando un guante de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

¿Huir?- pregunto el de la armadura.

Claro, es que verán yo soy...- comenzó pero luego alguien la interrumpió.

¡Esa es la mujer que vi el otro día! Es la fighter alquimista, Mary Ann Anderson-

Ok, ese es mi nombre, placer en conocerlos- dijo mientras tomaba una silla y la transmutaba separándola en cuatro bastones dándole uno a cada uno -¡ahora a pelear!- dijo lanzándose a la batalla. El rubio también se unió a la batalla mientras Dimitri y la armadura se quedaban viendo.

Ah, Yo soy Alphonse Elric y el mi hermano Edward Elric- dijo el de la armadura, Dimitri sonrió.

Dimitri Romanok- contesto Dimitri juntando su manos como un aplauso. Alphonse se sorprendió cuando Dimitri trasmuto unas jaulas para algunos de los borrachos sin hacer algún circulo.

¡Puedes alquimia sin un circulo de transmutación!- habló asombrado Alphonse, Dimitri sólo se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Este, si, larga historia. Pero ahora hay que ayudar en la pelea- comentó señalando a Mary Ann y a Edward que daban golpes a diestra y siniestra. Alphonse asintió y también se unió a la pelea.

Jajaja, si hubiera apostado que tiraría mas borrachos que ustedes hubiera ganada- dijo Mary Ann sentada sobre una pila de borrachos inconscientes. Dimitri estaba parado delante de ella con una gran gota de sudor.

¡Bah¡Pero de que hablas? Definitivamente yo gané- dijo Edward sobre otra pila de borrachos inconscientes, Alphonse estaba parado a un lado, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

¿Pero que estas insinuando? Claro que no, yo gané mira, cuenta, cuenta. Son más borrachos- dijo Mary levantándose de la pila. Edward también se levanto enojado.

�¿Eres retrasada o que! No sabes contar es lo que pasa- dijo Edward mirando enojado a la mujer.

Por supuesto que se contar, lo que pasa es que tu no sabes contar- dijo Mary.

Pues, los dos no saben contar, tienen la misma cantidad de borrachos pero hay que descontar 20 que golpeamos Alphonse y yo- dijo Dimitri contando cada borracho. Mary y Edward se quedaron estáticos.

¿Qué tal si nos vamos a descansar? Ah si un día muy largo- opinó Alphonse.

El de la armadura tiene razón, además creo que necesito otra cerveza para poder dormir- dijo Mary tomando un jarro que yacía intacto en una mesa.

Ah no, antes que nada quiero preguntar ¿eres realmente una alquimista nacional?- preguntó Edward mientras juntaba sus manos y las coloca en la dañada gabardina que regreso a la normalidad. Mary detuvo su bebida y le enseño el guante que tenía un circulo de transmutación.

claro que si, soy una de las pocas mujeres con ese cargo. Soy la Fighter Alquimista porque puedo transmutar cualquier arma y seguir peleando sin cansarme. Ah si aquí mi reloj- agrego sacando un reloj plateado de sus bolsillos. Edward y Alphonse se le quedaron viendo asombrados.

¿Tu también eres alquimista?- le pregunto Edward a Dimitri.

¿Yo?- hablo Dimitri viendo a Mary –Sólo soy un...-

Cantante- dijeron al mismo tiempo él y Mary.

¿Un cantante?- preguntaron Ed y Al, al mismo tiempo, Mary termino de beber su cerveza.

Creo que con esta es mi décima segunda cerveza- comentó levantando el jarro. Después cayó al suelo.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaron asustados Edward y Alphonse -¡Se murió¡Se murió! –Dimitri se le acercó curioso.

No, no está muerta- hablo –Simplemente ya se le subió la cerveza y ha caído dormida por la borrachera. Hablando de eso, creo que las pocas cervezas que tomé también me hicieron algo de efecto. Creo que sería bueno ir a dormir- dijo bostezando mientras tomaba a Mary y la cargaba en sus hombros.

Si quieres puedo ayudarte a cargarla- se ofreció Alphonse mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza.

no gracias, mis piernas son lo suficientemente fuertes para poder sostenerla- comento Dimitri saliendo del bar. Lo que no vio fue que una astilla se atoró en el pantalón desgarrándolo, dejando ver una parte de automail. Pero Edward y Alphonse si se dieron cuenta de eso.

hermano, ese hombre también puede hacer alquimia sin usar un circulo de transmutación- hablo Alphonse.

Vaya, entonces él es el alquimista que andábamos buscando, para saber acerca de la transmutación humana- dijo Edward sonriendo – jeje espero que esto no llevé a otro callejón sin salida-

¡Idea fumada¡Again! Y con personajes reciclados de un fic que me borraron pero bueno xDDD

Ando buscando hacer un fic de verdadero suspenso o de perdida dejar en buen misterio. Oh si, además necesitaba quitarme toda esta carga de azúcar porque el martes debo estar bien si quiero donarle sangre a mi bro xOx y no voy a desayunar T.T. Con lo mal que me caen los exámenes médicos porque me muero de hambre. Ahora imagínenme sin comer, sin un litro de sangre y con un triste pedazo de pan¡Ni podré ir a Pump!

Bien, ando divagando, ya me lo voy y si tengo la mala suerte de volver a ser banneada, poooos me voy a enojar xDDD jaja e intentaré hacer una pagina por mi cuenta. Mujuju eso claro si le entiendo al lenguaje HTML...

Reviews, onegai, criticas constructivas ayudan; criticas destructivas les hago caso omiso. No hay que hacer bilis a lo tonto.


	2. Cap 2 Automail

FullMetal no ser mio, ser de Arakawa-sensei! Y de Square enix xOx

Disculpen los horrores gramaticales y ortograficos.

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

Capitulo 2 Automail

Argh, no vuelvo a tomar-

¿Y luego con que pagamos nuestra comida y hospedaje? En caso que pierdas tu empleo- Mary Ann se levanto tirando las sabanas. Dimitri estaba echado a un lado de ella, vestido unicamente con unos calzoncillos.

¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CAMA?- grito la chica poniéndose de todos colores.

Corrección, diras "mi" cama- dijo Dimitri rascándose el abdomen, las piernas metalicas crujian lentamente cuando el hombre se movia- Ayer quedaste ebria y para variar olvidaste la llave de tu habitación y no tuve corazon para dejarte en el suelo- Mary Ann se sonrojo mucho mas.

¿Y porque demonios no dormiste tu en el suelo?- pregunto la chica tomando su gabardina y sus botas. Afortunadamente solo le habia quitado esas cosas y no se habia atrevido a quitarle algo mas. Dimitri se dio vuelta en la cama para que su cabeza quedara en el regazo de la mujer y pudiera abrazarla de la cintura.

Es muy molesto dormir en el suelo con dos piernas de automail- dijo a modo de respuesta hundiendo su cara en el abdomen descubierto de la chica.

Ahhh¿y que tan molesto es esto?- dijo ella molesta mientras una luz de transmutación llenaba la cama. Mary se levanto de la cama dejando al hombre atrapado en unas sogas transmutadas.

¿Cómo hiciste el circulo de transmutacion?- respondio sorprendido. Mary saco un lapiz labial de su gabardina. Despues se coloco la gabardina y salio del cuarto. Dimitri suspiro mientras lograba con mucho esfuerzo juntar sus manos para luego deshacer las cuerdas. –Pero que chica- dijo antes de levantarse, al hacerlo crujieron sus piernas metalicas. –Necesito una revisión-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ese bastardo. ¿Que se esta creyendo!- murmuraba Mary Ann en lo que bajaba a la recepción del pequeño hotel donde se hospedaban. -¿Por qué demonios no se le ocurrio pedir mi llave en la recepcion? Maldito pervertido, algo queria hacerme... – se detuvo en el pasillo – o me hizo- mientras chillaba de terror se reviso el cuerpo y las prendas. –Todo intacto, maldito pervertido- dijo al ver que todo esta bien y continuo murmurando y maldiciendo.

La recepción estaba silenciosa, las mucamas estaban preparando sus cosas para la limpieza de las habitaciones. Mary bostezo mientras sostenia su cabeza, tenía resaca, pero no tan fuertes como otras penso. Se estiro un poco antes de preguntarle a la recepcionista si podia prestarle la llave de su habitación. Un sonido metalico la distrajo. ¿Acaso Dimitri ya se habia vestido y venia siguiendola? Nou, el sonido era metalico pero un tanto hueco.

Buenos dias- escucho venir de un sillon que estaba en la recepción. Se dio la vuelta y vio que alli se encontraba Alphonse Elric.

Ah pero si eres el hermano de fullmetal- dijo Mary mientras la recepcionista le daba la llave. -¿Qué haces aqui?- pregunto acercándose y observo una figura tirada en el sillon. -¿Fullmetal?-

Edward estaba dormido en el sillon ajeno a todo lo que sucedia, Al estaba cuidandolo. Mary se rasco la cabeza.

¿Estan bien? No es bueno que unos niños estén aquí tirados- dijo, ante ese comentario el rubio abrio los ojos y saltando a su hermano se puso frente a la mujer.

¿A quien llamas pequeño ultrareducido enano?-grito, la mujer lo tomo del cuello tumbandolo hasta el suelo para darle golpes en la cabeza.

¿A quien mas que al super chibi del FullMetal?- dijo sonriendo, Al se habia levantado con la cabeza gacha. Mary se habia movido haciendole una llave al joven alquimista. –Ahora, repito ¿Qué hacen aqui¿Estan bien?- pregunto sin soltar a Ed.

A decir verdad si estamos bien, sólo veniamos a buscarla- contesto Al sin dejar de ver a su hermano mayor siendo golpeado por Mary. La mujer asintió y luego soltó al chico. Ed suspiro de alivio cuando se sintio libre.

Bueno, ya me encontraron. ¿Pará que soy buena?- dijo Mary sacudiéndose las manos, Ed se habia levantado con una gran vena de enojo en la cabeza. Tomó todo el aire que pudo dispuesto a reclamarle su conducta violenta pero no salio ningun sonido. Y si lo hubo, fue opacado por el gruñido cavernoso que preovenia de su estomago. Mary y Al lo vieron fijamente, la mujer sonrio. –Vamos a desayunar y alli me cuentan lo que necesitan- dijo alegremente colocándole una mano al rubio en el hombro.

Seguro- alcanzo a decir Ed ocultando su cara ronrojada.

Mary pidio una mesa apartada en el comedor del restaurante, aun tenía resaca y asuntos pendientes muy urgentes por concluir. Suspiro mientras se sentaba en la mesa, Ed miraba el menu y le señalaba rapidamente al mesero todo lo que queria comer. Torcio la boca impresionada, el alquimista era pequeño pero habia pedido comida para un regimiento. Obviamente ella tampoco se iba a quedar atrás.

Traigame lo mismo que él, sólo que si incluya leche- le dijo al mesero. Ed se estremecio ante la palabra leche y Al se estaba riendo por lo bajo. –Eh¿Y tu que quieres?- le pregunto a Al, los hermanos se quedaron estaticos mirándose uno al otro.

No tengo hambre, asi estoy bien- contesto, Mary cerro un ojo confundida. Ed tosio un poco llamando la atención de los dos.

¿Y dónde está tu amigo?- pregunto mirando a todos lados. Mary gruño mirando hacia la nada, todo habia estaba perfecto hasta que le mencionaron a ese hombre.

En su habitación, de seguro las sabanas lo aprisionaron- dijo sarcásticamente. –Recordando ¿Para que me buscaban?-

Bueno, queriamos platicar con tu amigo- respondio directamente Edward, Mary volvio a cerrar un ojo confundida mientras tomaba la taza de café que recien le habian traido- queriamos hablar con él acerca de.. este- Se hizo un silencio en la mesa, Ed no encontraba las palabras correctas.

¿Transmutación Humana?- escucharon a sus espaldas, Mary escupio el café encima de Al mientras Ed habia volteado a ver la persona que habia dicho eso. Era Dimitri. -¿Me equivoco?- Ed nego con la cabeza, Mary había tomado un pañuelo para ayudar a limpiar a Al. El recien llegado bostezo rascándose la cabeza y se dejo caer en una silla cerca de Mary.

Ninguno dijo nada en un par de minutos, hasta que el mesero llegó con la comida que habian pedido Ed y Mary. Dimitri tomo una rebanada de pan tostado antes de comenzar a hablar.

Fue hace tiempo, fui a estudiar en la universidad de Central. Mis padres querian que fuera alquimista nacional y asi darle honor a la familia. Pero eso no era para mi y reprobe intencionalmente en el examen.- Mary se habia servido más café y miraba hacia otro lado. Edward escuchaba atento cada palabra. –Allí conoci a una gran chica que fue alguien muy especial en mi vida. Ella si aprobó el examen y fue la primer mujer alquimista en la milicia. Lo malo fue que hubo muchos problemas en su camino.

Pero si seguia adelante todo estaria bien- intervino Al

Eso mismo le dije pero su trabajo le pedia más y más. Tampoco ayudo que la mandaran a Ishbal por un rato. Cuando regreso lo primero que hizo fue ir al edificio central de milicia, subir hasta el ultimo nivel y saltar hacia el vacio. –los jóvenes Elric se quedaron callados. Dimitri sonrio amargamente mirando el techo.

Sólo los sorbidos de Mary tomando su café era lo unico que se escuchaban en la mesa. El tintineo de los cubiertos sonaban debilmente cuando Dimitri continuo hablando.

Intente revivirla un día que hacía mucho calor y el sol era brillante. Pensé que sería fabuloso verla sonreir mientras el sol brillaba en lo alto. Me rei de ironia y dolor cuando estaba en el suelo sin mis dos piernas y con un vulto que ni siquiera era humano a mi lado. Desde ese entonces llevó estas piernas metalicas.

¿Pero entonces¿Cómo fue el resultado de la transmutacion?- intervino Ed, Dimitri arqueo una ceja.

Pues bueno el cuerpo parecia humano de la cabeza a la cintura, lo demas... me lo guardaré porque estamos comiendo. ¿Y para que quieren saber de eso? Si ustedes ya lo han vivido- concluyo sombriamente. Mary dejo su rebada de tocino.

¿acaso ustedes tambien?- Edward asintió con la cabeza.

El precio fue caro por lo que veo- dijo dimitri mirando la armadura-Supongo también tienes automail

Si, mi brazo derecho y mi pierna izquierda.- contesto Edward observando las palmas de su mano antes de cerrarlas con fuerza.

bueno ya no somos los unicos con automail por este lugar- dijo Dimitri.

¿Somos?- dijo Al mirando a Mary, ella nego con la vista.

Yo no, es una conocida nuestra. También tiene partes automail pero le disgusta que la vean. Por desgracia esas partes se deben por igual a la alquimia. Lo ironico es que ella no fue quien realizo la trasmutacion.- contesto Mary.

¿Y porque quieren saber de la transmutación humana?- repitio Dimitricambiando de tema.

Queremos encontrar la piedra filosofal para regresar a nuestras formas originales- contesto el rubio. Mary soltó el tenedor mirando asustada a los chicos. -¿Sucede algo malo?

El reloj del comedor tocó sus campanillas indicando que eran las 12 en punto. Mary se levanto alterada y dejando dinero en la mesa –Caray, chicos los tengo que dejar. Tengo asuntos que acabar antes de regresar a central y darle mi informe a Mustang-

¿MUSTANG?- grito Ed tosiendo con la comida.

Si, estoy a su cargo. ¡Ah se hace tarde! Necesito cambiarme.Hasta luego- grito antes de echar a correr. Dimitri se quedó pensativo.

Por cierto, necesito ir a revisar mis piernas. Andan fallando un poco desde la pelea de ayer- comento Dimitri.

Hermano, tu brazo también necesita atención. Antes que lo rompas y que Winry te mate por eso- dijo Al mientras se levantaba. Su hermano se rasco la cabeza adormilado.

Esta bien, esta bien ¿Dónde hay mecanico automail?- pregunto Edward sacando su billetera, contaba con poder completar la reparación. Era mejor quedarse sin dinero a que Winry le lanzara la caja de herramientas. Dimitri se acomodo la chaqueta.

Pues no esta lejos. Nos la topamos hace poco, también va rumbo a Central. Una vez que Mary acabe sus asuntos iremos todos juntos a la ciudad- contestó Dimitri.

¿Es decir que se hospeda en este hotel?- pregunto Ed viendo como Dimitri pedia comida para llevar.

Asi es, pero no le gusta salir. Digamos que es por sus partes mecanicas- contesto, Edward bufo.

¿Acaso es tan aficionado que se la pasa encerrado? Me recuerda a cierta conocida que tengo- comento Ed dándole un leve codazo a Al que rio nerviosamente. Diciendo un "Que bueno que Winry no oyó eso". Dimitri también rio.

Sería bueno que te guardarás ese comentario. Ella es muy sensible respecto a sus partes automail- comentó Dimitri. Ed y Al se pararon.

¿Ella¿Entonces es la chica de la que hablaste hace rato?- pregunto Al, Dimitri sólo asintió.

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

Piedra filosofal, maldita sea- decia Mary mientras se quitaba la ropa para darse un rapido baño. –Me sigue hasta en la sopa- comento sonriendo sarcásticamente. Paso enfrente del espejo del baño y se quedó mirando su cuerpo desnudo. Luego suspiro dándose la vuelta. Un tatuaje cubria una gran parte de su espalda. Era un símbolo de alquimia que se encontraba inconcluso. Se deshizo el peinado dejando caer su oscura melena que cubrio el tatuaje.

Piedra filosofal. Maldito el día en que te hicieron - dijo abriendo a la regadera.

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

El pasillo estaba solo cuando los chicos se pararon frente a la puerta de la mecanica. Dimitri tocó fuertemente la puerta. Primero tres golpes, luego uno y después otros 3. Edward miraba la puerta intrigado, trata de imaginar las partes mecanicas que la chica tendría. Ya habia antes a una chica con partes automails en Rush Valley. Seguro no le sorprenderia ver otra.

Ah cierto, Eli tiene 14. Fue una chica muy valiente, nunca gritó o lloró en la operación para la preparación del automail- dijo Dimitri rapidamente.

¿Eli¿Ese es su nombre?- pregunto Al, la puerta se abrio un poco.

Buenos días Eli- dijo Dimitri entrando a la habitación- Te traje el desayuno- agregó. Los hermanos lo siguieron de cerca, las ventanas estaban cerradas y no habia mucha iluminación en ese lugar.

¿Tus piernas rechinan de nuevo?- escucharon desde el fondo. En el escritorio de la habitación habia alguien sentado dándoles la espalda. La mesa estaba llena de piezas y herramientas mecanicas, una pequeña pero fuerte luz iluminaba el area de trabajo.

Si, un poco- contestó Dimitri dejando la comida en la cama. –Tambien traje a alguien que necesita ayuda con su brazo automail- la persona se detuvo y giro la vista hacia la derecha para verlos.

Ya sabes que no me gusta que las personas me vean- dijo, era una chica. Un poco grande para su edad de cabello corto, vestida con un traje que le recordo mucho a los hermanos Elric a la vestimenta de trabajo de su amiga Winry.

Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Son iguales a nosotros- comentó Dimitri. La chica suspiró mientras apagaba la luz de la mesa. Hubo un momento de oscuridad y de silencio antes que Eli se levantará. Un extraño "clic" se escucho en la habitación seguido de un pequeño "auch" de la joven. Las ventanas se recorrieron después de eso dejando entrar la luz. Eli estaba parada frente a los 3 mirandolos fijamente. Sólo podía versele un ojo ya que una parte de cabello le cubria la parte izquierda de la cara.

Dimitri, ya sabes. Quitate el pantalón para ver tus piernas y por dios usa bermudas esta vez- dijo la chica, Dimitri asintió entrando al baño. –Ahora¿Quién es el del brazo?- Ed se quito la gabardina y el saco dejando su mano derecha descubierta. Eli lo miro.

Está muy dañado¿acaso le dejate pasar encima un coche? Tendras que quitártelo para arreglarlo –dijo, el rubio se quedó pensando. Eli no se inmuto.

estara listo en un par de horas, hubiera sido menos si no le pasaras carros encima- contestó ayudándole a quitarle el brazo a Ed. En ese momento una brisa se colo por una ventana moviendo el cabello de Eli de su cara. La parte izquierda del rostro de Eli era automail.

Ah tu rostro- dijo Al sorprendido. Eli ni lo miro. Los hermanos Elric se quedaron sentados en la cama viendo como aquella chica componia el brazo mecanico sin decir palabra alguna. Dimitri salio del baño con una playera sin mangas y visitiendo bermudas

Oh no- dijo de pronto.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Al. Eli siguió trabajando sin mirarlos.

¡Mañana es la revisión anual de Mary¡Y aun no compramos los boletos para ir a Central!-

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

Muajajajajaja, estoy frustada este capitulo quedó payo. Lo tenía mejor pero se borraron varios archivos de mis fics y pos ni modo. Le ando haciendo la lucha. Pero tambien me he visto floja, antes revisaba la gramatica y ortografia y ahora lo publico como dios me dio a entender. Sorry por eso...

Por cierto, haré una locura. Haré mezcla del manga y anime, pa que no se me confunda. Tal vez tmb meta spoilers pero avisare antes pa que esten enterados. (y no me regañen).

Wuaaa tengo un review (aparecen angeles al lado de lleneri) ¡siiiiii! Munchas gracias Hikaru-sango. T°T Espero este capitulo este comprensible.

Apoyen a la causa, manden reviews para que este fic se vaya mejorando. (o al menos que se haga el intento) Dudas, comentarios, coscorrones y demás manden reviews. Y por fa no flames ToT


End file.
